Fin structures are becoming increasingly popular in forming advanced, small geometry semiconductor devices. One such structure is the so-called Fin-FET device wherein a device such as a metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistor or a bipolar junction transistor (BJT) is formed at least partially within a thin fin formed of a single crystal semiconductor material. While it is desirable to have a defect free fin for optimum device performance, various processing steps can induce damage to the crystal structure of the fin.